Gatito
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Se lamentaba y creia que jamas volveria aquel tiempo con sus genins, pero él estaba ahi, en su cama, moviendo su minina colita con elegancia y viendole con sus penetrantes ojos negros... KakaxSasuNeko


Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenece

Gracias por leer. Se agradece review n n

---0---

Hatake Kakashi…. Ni tan rico ni tan pobre, era un ninja como cualquier otro en Konoha.

Había caminado el cruel y sangriento sendero del shinobi. Hecho Anbu siendo casi un niño, aprendió las cosas de la vida a punta de golpes que casi le destruyeron emocionalmente y le dejaron profundas cicatrices en el corazón, ocultándose cada vez mas, bajo su mascara de Anbu, la de tela y hasta su propio rostro impasible, haciéndolo parecer tan apacible y casi indiferente a la vida.

Aun cuando paso el tiempo, no dejaron de lloverle desgracias. Tubo su primer equipo genin, creyó que estarían bien; uno era un idiota pero tenia los pantalones que se necesitaba; una era superficial pero una habilidad con el chacra incomparable y otro…. El otro era… Solo existe una palabra para describirle y esa es…. "Venganza".

Creía haberle enseñado bien y le dio las herramientas para que ese 'prodigio' no sufriera lo que 'prodigios' como él mismo sufrió pero…. Nada resulto como pensó y de nuevo llego una pérdida, una herida y otra lágrima que nunca saldrá de lo último que le queda de él mismo… su negro ojo derecho.

Otra vez habría que agregar un nuevo nombre a esa roca fría y negra? De nuevo tendría que culparse y lamentarse por la marcha de otro ser querido? Que no tenia otras personas a las cuales joder la vida?! Y es que mas que triste, Kakashi estaba harto de no poder ser feliz. Era como si hubiese un hechizo o como si su padre le hubiese heredado una maldición.

Perdió a su madre cuando era un niño, el colmillo blanco de Konoha destruyo el honor de la familia siendo padre e hijo discriminados. Perdió a su amigo, a su maestro, su mejor amiga desapareció de su vida y así ha sido desde que recuerda. Pérdidas y más pérdidas. Era como un río imparable y fuerte de sufrimiento que lo arrastraba a un mar donde se ahogaría y moriría rodeado de miseria. Y que podía hacer?... Nada

Y todo seguía su curso; sus alumnos se fueron, crecieron y le olvidaron… todo estaba bien… para ellos por supuesto, crecían, se volvían fuertes y admirados. Y donde quedo el "Kakashi-sensei"? Arrumbado entre polvo y recuerdos…. Todo era igual, todos lo admiraban como shinobi pero nadie conocía al Kakashi debajo de las mascaras, el uniforme y el ojo negro y cansado….hasta ese día, en que ese maldito 'gato' se coló en su casa y no tubo el valor para sacarle. OH no, y es que este 'gato' tenía una gran particularidad y era recordarle a alguien en especial, que pensaba que seguramente no podría volver a ver. Los ojos negros, la piel pálida y ese caminar tan arrogante, moviendo su cola elegantemente y sus orejas erguidas y alertas, mirándole profundamente….

-….Sasuke?... –musito el pelo-plateado, mirando incrédulo al Sasuke-gato que yacía mojado, acostado sobre su cama, llenándola de pelos, con escasa vestimenta y que fácilmente tendría unos 15 años por sus rasgos, pero su cuerpo era algo mas… pequeño, como si tuviese 12-… Por que tienes orejas y cola de gato?- No es que realmente quisiera decir eso, no, realmente no era la mejor pregunta para decirle a alguien que dabas por muerto.

Sasuke había muerto, hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de lograr sus objetivos. Había resurgido a su clan al haber dejado a Sakura embarazada pero había muerto junto con Itachi cuando quiso enfrentarlo por tercera y ultima vez, dejando a una madre viuda con 2 hermosos gemelos portadores del sharingan, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que sin duda, serian todos unos prodigios en la aldea.

Pero ese no era momento para recordar, y mucho menos para bajar la guardia, podría ser una trampa, un truco de algún enemigo o ninja rencoroso del pasado, que de esos, le sobraban.

-ÑñiIiIiIiIaAaAawWwWwW…- el Sasuke-Neko se estiro, despertándose y mirando a Kakashi para luego bajarse de la cama, ronronear y frotar su mejilla contra la pierna del shinobi, haciéndolo sentir un excitante escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo y corroborar, después de 5 intentos por destruir el genjutsu, que era real, a lo cual, pateo al gato, pensando que podría ser alguien disfrazado, pero lo único que se gano es casi ser rebanado por un furioso Sasuke-Neko que le miraba arisco desde un rincón de la habitación y unas ligeras lagrimas. Le había dolido…

-Ah… -suspiro y puso su ojo cansado "mode on" yendo a la cocina y volviendo con un plato lleno de leche, ofreciéndolo al 'gatito', mostrándose algo desconfiado al principio pero luego, gustoso por probar al fin algo de comer- Necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama….- susurro, viendo las negras orejas del "gato" que feliz y agradecido, se le hecho encima, ronroneando y acariciándole con su mejilla el pecho-… rápido…-musito al sentirle las hormonas traicionarle… llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo libros eróticos sin ser puestos a la practica….. DEBIA llevar a Sasuke con Tsunade, YA... pero… como?… Miro algo de su ropa recién lavada y una sabana... OH si… ahí estaba la solución…

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Ah, perdón, fue de improvisto. A quienes esperen el "te odio Kakashi" ya casi esta listo el siguiente episodio!!! No quise esperar, quería ser la primera con la pareja KakashixSasuke XD


End file.
